Daddy's Little So Called Princess
by XxQuietSingerXx
Summary: Tatiana's father completely disapproves of the boys of Big Time Rush. Find out her ways to get her father to like them. SUCKY SUMMERY, I KNOW! JUST GIVE IT A CHANCE!
1. Chapter 1

I finally got home after another one of my daily fights with my dad. I ran through the door with anger, completely ignoring everything he had to say. He ran after me, yelling commands and telling me how they were "no good for me". I don't get it, if he hates them so much, why doesn't he just stay away himself! Why does he have to punish me? I actually like them, their nice guys. But my dad doesn't see that, he thinks every single guy in the world is out to get me. He can't see that there are actually good boys in the world besides him.

"I'm not done talking to you, Tatiana." My dad called after me.

"Well, I'm done listening. Why is it that you hate them so much? What have they done to you?"

"They haven't done anything to me, it's what they can do to you." he said between every breath. I rolled my eyes and continued to my room on the second floor. He stood by the stairs, continuing to yell at me. "Get back down here right now!"

"No! Not until you understand that they are great guys!"

"I would then need proof!" he was set on his ways, which annoyed the hell out of me.

"What kind of proof do you want?"

"The kind that will show me that they don't want you just for sex!"

"What the hell, dad! They're my friends, ew, that's just so gross!" I turned my head in disgust. But this is what my dad actually thinks. He thinks that the guys of Big Time Rush only want to get to know me so that afterwards, they can get me laid. It is an absurd thought, but he still believes it.

"Do you find them attractive?"

"No! Like I said, they're my friends!" I emphasized the 'friends'. But it still wasn't going through his thick head!

"I'm leaving!" he called to me, "I'm going to Church in time for Saturday's mass. You can be a good child and come with me, or, you can go out with you devil friends."

"Unbelievable! I choose my 'devil friends'." I said to him. He just signed and turned to leave out the door. I then picked up my phone and dialed James number. He answered quickly, filling up the house with his sweet voice.

"Hey, Tat! How's it going with the old man?"

"Horrible, he just left for church. Can you come and pick me up?"

"I don't know, aren't you going to get in trouble with your dad? I don't want to be the reason, he hates me enough as it is." And my dad thinks he's a devil!

"It's fine, he said I can." I lied, I heard him sigh through the phone.

"Ok, give me a few minutes."

"Thank you James," I said in my babyish voice.

"Yeah, yeah, but if I get in trouble, I'm coming after you," he joked, then I heard the phone click, signaling that he hung up. I ran into my room and grabbed my money and jacket. After what felt like 3 minutes, I heard James honking in front of my house. I ran outside and jumped into his car. He smiled at me as he drove off.

"So, where you wanna go?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here." I replied, and with that, we started cruising around the island, looking for something to do.

After getting ice cream and just hanging out, we decided to go to Kendall's house and call up Carlos, Logan and Kendall. We pulled up in front of his house and pulled into his driveway. We both got out and knocked on his door. We were then introduced to a tall guy with bushy eyebrows.

"Kendall!" I called to him, wrapping my arms around him friendlily.

"Tatiana! How's it going, girl?" he used his fake gay voice which made me laugh.

"It's going good! May we come in?"

"Sure, Carlos is here, I'll call Logan though." And then we walked into his house and into his living room where a happy Carlos was waiting.

"Tattie!" Carlos yelled, running over to me for a hug.

"Hey Carlitos." I accepted his hug. How can my dad think these guys are mean? They're so loveable!

"So, what brings you here?" Carlos asked me after departing our hug.

"My dad, I had to leave!" I threw my hand up into the air in frustration.

"What did he do this time?" he asked.

"He's just so… argg!" I groaned in frustration. He nodded and smiled.

"Well, lets forget about that and have some fun!" and just when he said that, we heard the door open and a friendly Logan came walking in. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hey Logain!" I called to him. He smiled and waved a friendly 'hello' to me. He then joined up in Kendall's kitchen, where we stood, thinking of something to do.

"We can go to the park!" Carlos suggested. We all shook our heads no. Carlos frowned, then began to think more about what to do.

"How about the zoo?" Logan said. We all thought about it for a moment, then shook our heads no. we kept thinking when a knock on the door interrupted us. Kendall went to go answer it and saw a young looking girl and guy with some posters.

"Hey," they greeted him. Me and the others came up behind Kendall to see what was going on.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" Kendall asked kindly.

"Well, we are an upcoming group and we are holding a concert in Newarkington Park. It's just up the…" the girl began, but Kendall interrupted sweetly

"Yes, I'm familiar with it. When's the concert?" I saw Kendall's mind juice begin to boil. This guy had an idea what to do today, and I knew exactly what it was.

"It's at 7." The guy answered.

"We'll be there." Kendall smiled. James, Logan, Carlos, and I all began to happy dance. We weren't going to be loners today!

"Wow, thanks!" the girl said, and with that, they walked away.

"I guess we're going to a concert tonight." We all began to cheer. I decided to wear what I was wearing to the concert. I didn't feel like getting guys today, I felt like hanging with my main guys, for now.

We finally got to the park and it wasn't that packed. Maybe only 40 people were here, 50 people tops! I felt bad, the girl and guy seemed so sweet, they should have gotten more than this.

When the concert was about to start, the D.J. wanted to warm the crowd up with a little karaoke. Carlos, being the most enthusiastic one, volunteered all of us to go up and sing. we all gave him the evil eye, but it was too late.

"Looks like we have our first contestants!" the D.J. called to us.

"I seriously hate Carlos right now." I whispered to Logan.

"We all do." He replied. Then we got onto the stage and we each got a microphone to sing. I looked at the guys to say what song to sing, and Kendall had the perfect song.

"Jet Lag, by Simple Plan." The D.J. gave Kendall a thumbs up only then to blast the requested song.

What time is it where you are?  
>I miss you more than anything<br>Back at home you feel so far  
>Waitin' for the phone to ring<br>It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
>I don't even wanna be in this town<br>Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy

You say good morning  
>When it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's driving me mad<br>I miss you so bad  
>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<p>

What time is it where you are?  
>Five more days and I'll be home<br>I keep your picture in my car  
>I hate the thought of you alone<br>I've been keepin' busy all the time  
>Just to try to keep you off my mind<br>Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy

You say good morning  
>When it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's drivin' me mad<br>I miss you so bad  
>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Is so jet lagged

I miss you so bad _[x5]_  
>I wanna share your horizon<br>I miss you so bad  
>And see the same sunrising<br>I miss you so bad  
>Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.<p>

You say good morning  
>When it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's drivin' me mad<br>I miss when you say good morning  
>But it's midnight<br>Going out of my head  
>Alone in this bed<br>I wake up to your sunset  
>And it's drivin' me mad<br>I miss you so bad  
>And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
>Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged<br>Is so jetlagged  
>Is so jetlagged<p>

After we were done, we were all laughing. It was so much fun! I looked over at the guys, who were also smiling. And I still couldn't believe that anyone would want to hate them.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, SO AS YOU CAN TELL… I STARTED ANOTHER STORY! *APPLAUSE TO SELF* AWW, THANK YOU ALL ! YOU ARE TOO KIND! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! SOO, PLEASE READ AND REVIEWW!**

The alarm woke me up abruptly. Don't ask me why I have an alarm on in the summer, but here it was, ringing in my ear. I hit it repeatedly and got up to start my day. After I finished eating and showering, I went into my room and heard something hitting at my window. I wrapped the towel tighter around my bare body and walked to the window to find Kendall below me throwing rocks.

"Oh… sorry!" he called as I opened the window.

"It's fine," I said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to see if you were busy today, so we can hang out."

"Um, no I'm not busy. And sure, I'd love to, call the guys for me, ok?"

"Alright, see you later!"

"Wait!" I called down to him before he could leave. "Where are we meeting?"

"Narnia." He said with a tone of sarcasm. "Where else would we meet?"

"I'm guessing your place." I said, and he gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and waved goodbye as I watch him walk away. I continued getting changed into a pair of shorts and a pink tank top and wore my pink converse to match the top. I was about to walk out of the house when my dad saw me, and he wasn't giving me much of a happy look.

"Where are you going?" he asked me sternly.

"Out with the guys," I said as if he didn't hate their guts.

"And when were you going to tell me this?"

"As soon as I was out the door." I faked a smile towards him, but he rejected it by frowning.

"Tatiana, when are you going to understand that-" I cut him off mid way.

"I know, I know. Boys are bad! But when are _you_ going to understand that the guys of Big Time Rush aren't bad? You haven't even gave them a chance and you are judging them!" I explained sternly. But my dad wasn't going to be defeated at his own game.

"Listen, when you get hurt by these boys-" his tone more calm.

"Which will never happen."

"But if it does, I want you to know that I'm always here for you." he smile softly, something I have never seen whenever we discussed them.

"I know dad, and I love you. But you have to be nicer to them. They have done nothing but been nice to you since the 5th grade. I'm a junior in high school now, what makes you think they will start being mean now?"

"Things change, and you won't understand until you get hit in the face with it." it was silent for a while, but then I got the courage to ask him if I could leave.

"Yes, you can." He said softly, and with that, I walked out the door.

I walked over to Kendall's house, which was only a few blocks from mine. It took me all of 10 minutes to get there and when I did, I was met with all the guys.

"Hey," they all called in unison.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

"Nothing, don't know what to do." Carlos spoke for everyone.

"Well, what is there to do?"

"Nothing!" they yelled together.

"Well, let's check the newspaper." I walked over to the newspaper stand in which Kendall always keeps his papers for the day. I scrolled through it and found the activities section.

"What does it say?" Logan asked.

"There's a paintball game in an hour." I looked at the guys who seemed to be ecstatic, but I wasn't so pleased. "Nope." They all began to frown.

"What else?" James asked.

"There's another benefit concert today at 2." The guys started to shake their heads no.

"We went to one yesterday, and that one sucked!" Kendall argued.

"Ok, well, there's an antique shop that just opened up. That sounds interesting."

"Well, since there is nothing else to do, let's check it out!" Carlos said. The five of us cheered and then headed out into Kendall's car and began to drive off.

We finally got to the shop and it was so cute. There were little knick-knacks and trinkets that made me want to go 'Awww!'

"So, what do you want?" Kendall asked me.

"Um, how about the little china elephant." I ran over to the china cabinet and took out the elephant. I held it carefully in my hands, then turned to face the boys, who were giving me looks of confusion. "It's adorable!" I protested.

"We didn't say anything!" Logan said.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it!" I smiled and took out my wallet, but James' hand stopped me from going any further.

"Tatiana, why in God's name are you taking out your wallet?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know, maybe to pay for this trinket!"

"No you won't, we are paying for it." Kendall said. I shook my head rapidly.

"No, no, no! You are not paying for this! It cost, like, 15 bucks!"

"Yeah, so why would you pay for it?" Carlos asked, he sweet brown eyes shining innocently.

"Because, I want it."

"Logan, hold her hands." James commanded the littler one. Then, just as he was told, Logan tied my hands behind my back. I struggled to get free, but he was just too strong. Then, Kendall, James, and Carlos pulled out their wallets and each chipped in to pay for the elephant.

"Hey, what about me?" Logan asked.

"I'll pay for you, then you just pay me back." Kendall said. Logan nodded his head, agreeing with the tall, blonde one.

"I can't believe you guys." I said in disbelief. They really went the whole 9 yards in not making me pay for a silly knick-knack. "I'm paying you all back!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep dreaming Tattie." Carlos said.

The boys gave the lady at the register the money and then we proceeded to walk out. Logan finally let go of my hands and I rubbed my wrist dramatically.

"Come on, I didn't squeeze you that hard!" Logan complained. 

"Haha, don't be so modest! You're not that strong!" I said.

"Ok, now. What else do you guys want to do?" and it was that question that led to me breaking a bone. Ok, here's how it happened. We then decided to hike the large hill, thanks to Carlos, and then James wanted to race up the hill. Me, being the clumsiest person ever to stumble on the planet, tripped on Kendall's foot and rolled down the hill. I landed at the bottom of the hill in agonizing pain. The guys instantly ran over to me and called 911. James was freaking out, because he knew that my dad would not be happy about this.

"He's going to kill us!" James said, going crazy.

"It's ok, it's my fault, not any of yours." I tried to explain to them without crying from the pain.

"I'm so sorry, Tatiana." Kendall said, his hand in mine.

"It's ok, I'm fine."

"No you're not!" Carlos said. "Someone call her dad!"

"I'm on it," Logan said, dialing my house number. He began to talk to my dad, and I could hear him screaming like crazy. I rolled my eyes. Before we knew it, the ambulance came and picked me up. Kendall and James came with me while Logan and Carlos drove Kendall's car to the hospital.

"Just rest." James said to me. I nodded softly, then closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital and a bunch of nurses were surrounding me. I looked over to the corner of the room and found a sleeping James sitting in the chair, then I heard screaming, and I figured it was my dad.

"How could you let this happen to her?" my dad yelled.

"We are completely sorry. It is our fault, we didn't mean-" Carlos tried to explain, but my dad cut him off.

"Oh, shut up you useless Mexican!" my dad snapped at him, I could hear Carlos' heart break from sadness.

"Listen, Mr. Parkers, we are sorry and we didn't mean for hurting Tatiana. But you don't need to be mean to us, it was an accident." Logan explained politely. I heard my dad huff, then I heard footsteps coming towards my room. I quickly shut my eyes as if I was asleep, then I felt my dad push the hair away from my face. I opened my eyes softly, then smiled at him as if I didn't hear what he said to Carlos and the others.

"Hi, dad." I said innocently.

"Hi, sweetie, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm feeling fine, a lot better than before."

"That's great, listen, honey…" he began to say, but I already knew what he was going to say.

"Dad, the boys didn't do this to me. I tripped and fell."

"But if it wasn't for Carlos' stupid idea, then this wouldn't have happened." I nodded in agreement, he wasn't wrong with that one. "All I'm saying is that they're dangerous. And I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Dad, I understand completely, but you can't prevent me from being with my friends. They didn't do anything wrong. And Carlos didn't deserve what you said to him just moments ago." My dad stared at me in disbelief, then he began to stutter and find words to say to cover up his wrong doing.

"Hey," Carlos came in. "I just wanted to see how she was doing, but if you're still-"

"Sorry for what I said before. That was uncalled for." My dad said, looking at the ground.

"I understand, it's ok. You were angry and scared for your daughter. It's fine, I'm just overly sensitive all the time." Carlos locked eyes with me and smiled. I smiled back and laughed softly. Then, Carlos walked over to the sleeping James and punched him a couple of times. He finally got up and smiled at me and my dad. We both returned the favor and watched the two boys walk out.

"Arent they nice guys?" I asked my dad.

"Somewhat." Was all he said, then I smiled and laid back down as my leg began to throb uncontrollably.

**SO, HERE IT IS, HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE IT? I JUST WANTED TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO MY MOM! TODAY (10/30) S HER BIRTHDAAY ! AND, YESTERDAY, I WENT TO A HALLOWEEN PARTY AND ONE OF THE GIRLS WAS BANDANA **_**WO**_**MAN! IT WAS HILARIOUS! I WAS A MASQUERADE PRINCESS!**

**PLEASE REVIEWW! OH, AND BTW, TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN! AND WHERE I LIVE, IT'S GOING TO BE A SNOWY ONE :DDDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY IN A LONG TIME… BUT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH A ROUGH TIME. AND TO MY READERS, I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT ! SO, HERE'S IT IS… ENJOYY!**

I walked through my door, my crotches hitting against the molding. My dad was directly behind me with his hand on my back, helping me through the narrow doorway. I finally got in the house with a huff and limped over to couch. I sat down hard on my butt then cried out softly in pain. My dad rushed over to me and asked if I was ok. I answered by nodding my head and smiling weakly. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Instead of me usually getting it, my dad walked over to the door and groaned when he saw who it was.

"Hi Mr. Parkers. May we see Tatiana please?" I heard Kendall's innocent voice asked. My dad turned to my begging eyes, then faced the boys again and moved his body, allowing them inside. Honestly, this is the first time _ever_ that the boys were in my house. Whenever we hung out, we would always go to Kendall's house. So you could tell how clueless they were.

"Hey Tattie. How ya feeling?" Logan asked me, sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Better, but I'm still sore."

"Tat, if I hadn't suggested that stupid idea-" Carlos began, but I cut him off.

"Stop it! It's no one's fault. If anything, it's my fault, I'm the klutz." I looked down at the floor. By this time, my dad was in his office. I guess he didn't want to be around them, but hey, that's fine with me.

"Listen, it's not your fault. _My _foot was the reason you feel." Kendall said.

"Well, what about us?" James and Logan said in unison, "We were behind her, we could have caught her!"

"Guys!" I screamed, wanting them to quit arguing. "You guys shouldn't be so hard on yourselves. It was _no one's _fault; it was just a freaky accident. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They said in a monotone unison. We then just sat in silence for a few extra minutes. Then, it was getting too awkward, so we decided to play a game.

"Tatiana," my dad said to me, heading towards the door. "I'm going to work for an emergency. I don't know when I'll be back so, be good. And boys, don't do _anything_ you would regret." The boys nodded their heads in fear. I laughed, then tilted my head up towards my dad to give him a kiss goodbye.

"See you later, be careful." I called after him. I then turned to the guys, who were still in shock with what my dad told them. I snapped my fingers in their face a couple of times, then they were back to normal, well, _their_ kind of normal. "So, what game should we play?"

"Truth or dare!" Carlos said eagerly. I smiled at that idea.

"Sure, I go first! Um, Kendall," I said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, you know me, Imma daredevil!" he said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Ok, I dare you to… take your underwear off, without removing your pants!"

"That's impossible! I would have to rip them off!" he protested.

"Aw, is Kenny scared of ruining his perfect, white undies?" James mocked at him.

"Fine!" he yelled, then proceeded to rip his underwear off. The sound of tearing fabric filled the room, along with our laughter. After a few minutes, Kendall successful was able to take his underwear off without removing his pants. We all applauded sarcastically as he bowed for us. Then, it was Kendall's turn.

"Fine, um, James. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm to tired for dares." He lied.

"Fine, is it true that you had a crush on Rebecca Jacobs in the 7th grade?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, avoiding the question.

"Yes you do! Answer!"

"Fine, yes! I was completely in love with her! Happy?" Kendall smiled in victory, so now it was James' turn.

"Carlos, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he said eagerly.

"I dare you to run into the kitchen and eat whatever you can in one minute, without stopping!"

"Yay! Tell me when!" he got into a ready position to run into my kitchen and take the dare. James looked at his watch and held a finger up. Then he told Carlos to go, and Carlos ran like the wind into the kitchen. I saw from the window that he was really pigging out. After 45 seconds had passed, I told James to tell Carlos to come back in the living room. James did just that and we saw Carlos walk in with a sick yet happy look on his face.

"Ok," Carlos said, about to barf. "Logan, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm too tired."

"Ok, if you could kill anyone in this room, who would it be?"

"Easy, James." Logan said simply.

"Hey! I take offence to that!" James whined.

"Jeez, it's just a game, don't start crying." Logan teased.

"Now, Tattie! Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I _hate_ doing dares!" I replied.

"Have you ever had a crush on any, if not, all of us?"

"Well, yeah, but that was when I was really little." I said truthfully. I was about to ask someone else 'truth or dare', but Kendall stopped me.

"Wait, I have a dare for Tatiana."

"I just told you-" I complained.

"But this is good, I promise." And when he says that, it's usually not. "I dare you to kiss the one who you had a crush on. And if it's more than one person, you have to kiss them all. But," he said, turning to the other boys, "we have to keep our eyes closed. It's only between her and whoever she kissed."

"Fair enough," I said. The guys seemed shocked with Kendall's dare, as was I. but I knew exactly who I was kissing. The boys all closed their eyes and had huge grins on their faces. I rolled my eyes and scotched over to him. I took a deep breath and leaned into his lips and kissed them softly. His lips were plump and soft, how I imagined them to be.

When I pulled away, I told them that they could open their eyes. They all did and he looked at me with questioning eyes, and I smiled sweetly. The other three seemed upset, but it subsided when we played another game, Guess the Accent. But all I could keep doing was touch my lips with my fingers softly. The sting was still there, as if I was still kissing him. And this worried me deeply.


	4. Chapter 4

**OOOO, I LEFT YOU ALL WITH A CLIFFHANGER THERE! AND, SADLY, YOU WONT KNOW WHO SHE KISSED ANYTIME SOON! SORRYY, BUT I DO WANT TO TELL YOU, BECAUSE IM NICE, IM GIVING CLUES EVERY CHAPTER! LOOK OUT FOR THESE CLUES, AND YOU WOULD SURELY GET IT! ENJOYY!**

When the boys left, I walk to the couch in shock. _I kissed him_ was all I could think. It seemed almost dream like, his lips against mine, the way they fit perfectly together as if they were meant to be together. This all confused me; I wasn't supposed to like him again! I promised myself in the 7th grade to never like him ever again, but now, I thought I was in love.

_No, Tatiana! What the hell are you thinking? You're kidding yourself here, he doesn't like you back! You're better off forgetting about the whole kiss._ My thoughts yelled at me. I nodded at them and went to go get a drink. Then, I walked over to the couch and laid down; I knew I was going to have a dream tonight about this, and sure enough, I did.

_All I saw was green pastures and blue skies. The grass was fresh and clean, as if it was recently cut. I looked up and saw the big brown oak tree, its leaves casting a shadow over me. I looked over the hill and saw a figure. This figure, I presumed to be him, walked slowly towards me, his hair free with the wind. I smiled at him, but then realizing what I was doing, I stopped. I hit myself repeatedly, trying to wake myself up. But it was no use, I was still asleep. _

_He spoke no words, but his mind was sending me thoughts. They consisted of things like, 'Wow, you're beautiful' or 'I love you'. This killed me deeply because I knew that he doesn't really think this. _

After an agonizing sleep, I woke up with a startle. I was in a cold sweat, but unlike out times, I actually liked it.

Logan POV:

I woke up the next morning like always, but this time, something different occurred. I felt like someone was watching me, almost in a stalking matter. I looked around my room, trying to find someone hidden underneath something, but I couldn't find anyone.

I got up and walked to my kitchen to find my mom sitting at the table. I smiled at her as I sat down on the chair adjacent from her. She smiled back and placed a plate full of pancakes in front of me.

"So, how was your sleep?" she asked me. I was going to tell her about the creepy stalking feeling I had moments after I woke up, but I decided not to scare her; it was probably nothing in the first place.

"Good." I simply said. Then I continued to eat my pancakes as my thoughts pondered about before.

James POV:

I was in my living room after waking up this morning. All I could think about was what happened yesterday; the thought still lingered in my mind. She really did it, and she didn't back down. I would think that she would not kiss on of us if it meant that she like or has liked one of us in the past. I remember looking at her in confusion, it was so awkward. And then she just smiled, as if nothing happened. But I can say this, last night was great!

Carlos POV:

Yeah, I knew it! I knew she liked him! I am so smart! Well, not as smart as Logan, he's like brainiac smart! I don't think it is normal to be that smart! But, anyway, she so likes him! And I'm gunna help him out; I remember the time he told me that he had a crush on her. It was during the 8th grade graduation party and we were all invited to his house. Then he pulls all of us into the corner and says he has a secret for us.

"What is it?" we all said in unison.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that I liked Tatiana?"

"Really," I said, "Wow, then ask her out!"

However, he never did. So he kept it a secret from her for 3 years. And now, maybe, they can both realize that they both like each other! Wow, all this thinking really makes me hungry! Time for a snack, CORNDOGS!

**WELL, THERE YOU HAVE IT! DID I CONFUSE ANY OF YOU? WELL, TOO BAD! (LOL JKJK!) SO, HERE IS THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR, NOW HERE'S HOW ITS GONNA GO! IM GOING TO GIVE YOU A WORD/PHRASE THAT IS SCRAMBLED UP. YOU HAVE TO UNSCRAMBLE IT TO FIND THE CLUE.**

**THEN, WHEN YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE WORD RIGHT, WHEN YOU REVIEW THIS STORY (WHICH YOU SHOULD BE DOING ANYWAY) TYPE THE WORD AT THE BOTTOM OF THE REVIEW AND I'LL ANSWER YOU IF ITS RIGHT OR NOT. TO THOSE WHO GET IT WRONG, I'M GOING TO PUT THE WORD IN THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**WELL, HERE IT IS! THE SCRAMBLED WORD IS… ****BOSOGBPNE**


	5. Chapter 5

**WELL , SINCE NONE OF MY WONDERFUL READERS ANSWERED THE SCRAMBLE, I'M NOT DOING IT… BUT IF YOU WANT, JUST PM ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU CLUES! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Tatiana POV (2 months later):

I went into the shining sun, the rays blinding greatly. I decided to go to the guys house as an attempt to make everything back to normal. Well, it wasn't like he was thinking about me, he just thinks of me as a friend. So, why should I put so much thought into this? I decided to dismiss the whole thing; it was for the best anyway.

I reached James' house, which was a few blocks away from mine. My dad is still a bit questionable about me being around the guys, but he understands that they are my friends, so he lets me hang-out with them.

I looked down at my foot, now completely removed from the cast. It felt good to walk again, knowing that I was stuck in the house for 2 months. The guys came over every day after the incident at the park. But they don't know that I'm coming to James' house, they don't even know I have my cast off! I got it off yesterday, and told the guys that they couldn't come over.

I finally got to James' house and texted him to come outside. He opened the door to see me standing in front of his house, with a big grin on my face.

"Tattie!" he cried, embracing me in a hug. "You got the cast taken off!"

"Yep, I'm free!" I screamed, causing him to laugh.

"Come in, I don't want you standing out here alone." He moved over so I walked into his house first. I turned to him and curtsied dramatically.

"Why thank you my humbled friend."

"Your quite welcome my fair lady." He said in his famous Christopher Walken voice, the guy can really sound like him, it's so funny!

"So, where are the others?" I asked.

"Well, Kendall went to the store with Katie and Mama Knight. They went to get toys for someone, I don't remember who. Logan got a date with Camille, finally. And Carlos is somewhere around the neighborhood, doing _something_. But God only knows what type of craziness he will get himself into. So, for now, it's just you and me." He said the last part with a grin. I smiled back, making my way to the couch.

"Dang, why do you have to live so far away?" I asked lazily.

"Well, you could have called me and I would have driven you to my house."

Yeah, but where's the surprise in that?" I laid back, taking the scenery in. James basically lived in a mansion. The ceilings were so high up, I could make my thumb bigger than it **(AN: WHAT I MEAN IS… YOU KNOW WHEN SOMETHING IS FAR AWAY AND YOU PUT YOUR THUMB IN FRONT OF IT AND IT LOOKS TO BE THAT SIZE, THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!). **I looked back at his door, which was huge too. Everything in the house was either silver or gold. Then you have the occasional diamond, and by occasional, I mean it can fill two of my rooms!

"I still can't believe that you are basically rich!" my thoughts came out. James laughed, then took a seat next to me, looking around his house too.

"Yeah, thank my mom for that. But it's not as good as sharing it with someone."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little more seriously.

"It's only me and my mom in this huge house. My dad left me when I was only a few months old. And I'm an only child, so it gets pretty lonely in here sometimes. Why do you think I like going to Kendall's or your house all the time?"

"But I'm an only child too." I interrupted.

"Yeah, but you have a tiny house, and it's so cozy. Kendall has his mom and sister, so he's never alone." I saw a tinge of sadness in his eyes. He's very sensitive when it comes to talking about his dad, he rarely ever does. I've known James way before I knew the others. Me and James both went to pre-k together then James met Kendall, Logan, and Carlos in 1st grade. At first, I didn't like Kendall, Logan, and Carlos because I thought they stole my best friend, but when James introduced me to them, I started liking them. And that's how we all became best friends.

But no matter what, James and I share this special relationship that none of the guys will understand. We're like siblings, both born alone. I remember the time in the 3nd grade, my grandpa past away, and James was there for me.

_I walked into my classroom, more upset than usually. Yesterday, I got a call from my grandma saying that my grandpa pasted away in his sleep. He died peacefully, but I was still in pain. I walked over to the guys, not really in the mood to play, so I sat down on the carpet and fiddled with my fingers. James noticed this and came over to me with a questioning look._

"_What's the matter Tattie?" he asked, using my nickname given to me in the 1__st__ grade._

"_Nothing, I'm just upset." Kendall, Logan, and Carlos left to go see how long Carlos can hold his breath while jumping up and down. James looked over at his friends, then turned back to me._

"_No, you're sad. I know you Tattie. What happened? Did someone make fun of you? You know I'll hit them!" he said, his hand turning into a fist. I smiled at him, shaking my head no._

"_No, and it's fine, go play with Kendall and the others. I'm fine, I promise."_

"_No, you're not. You can tell me anything, Tatiana. I want to know." The tears began to stream down my face. Before I knew it, James had embraced me in a hug. I cried into his shirt as he caressed my head, softly shushing me. "It's ok, I'm here. And I won't leave. What happened?"_

"_My… my grandpa… he's dead." I said between gasps. James pulled my head away from his shirt and looked at me deeply in the eyes. _

"_It's ok, I'm here." He said, his eyes giving me a small smile. "Hey, I know what will make you feel better!" James looked around frantically, searching for something. I gave him a confessed look when he pulled out a Barbie "Ken" doll. He then took a pretzel that was sitting on some kids desk. He placed the pretzel in the dolls hand, making it resemble a cane. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked, confused._

"_When my aunt died, the way I learned to not be sad, is to make jokes about them. Tell me something about your grandpa." I thought about this for a while, then something hit me._

"_He snored so loud, it would shake his entire apartment!" I said with a laugh, remembering the time my grandma hit him with a pillow to make him stop snoring._

"_Ok, now, watch." James then positioned the doll on the floor. Then, as loud as he could, he made snoring sounds, causing everyone to turn and look at us. I began to laugh really hard, that my sides were hurting. "What else did he do?"_

"_He liked to whistle, and when he did, birds would answer him." I smiled at this memory, leading me back to the times he would wake up early in the morning to whistle. I once stood outside with him when he did it and the birds would really answer him back._

"_Ok…" James said, thinking about what to do with what I told him. Then I noticed that the thought came into his head. He then started to whistle really loudly, then he pretended to be a bird. But the bird seemed to be pissed at the doll. "Shut up already you old man!" he made the birds say. My sides were permanently crushed with laughter. I began to lay on the carpet, rolling in laughter. James continued the act, until he saw me. He then let out a smile, his teeth shining._

"_Do you feel better?" he asked me after I calmed down._

"_Yeah, I do. Thanks James, you're really a great friend." Then I came to him and kissed him on the cheek. I saw that he started to blush, and I smiled. He was truly a best friend._

I looked back up at James with a smile. "I still remember what you did for me in the 3rd grade you know." I said randomly. James smiled, but gave me a questioning look.

"What did I do exactly?" he asked.

"You helped me when my grandpa died, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, with the Ken doll!" he said, finally realizing. "But why do you still remember it, though? It wasn't that special, I was just helping you out."

"Yeah, but you were there for me, and even though the five of us are friends, you will always be my brother from another mother." I smiled.

"And you'll always be my sister from another mister." And in that moment, I saw something in his eyes that I didn't see before, love. He gave me a hug, and that's when I realized, maybe I made a mistake _not_ kissing him.

**WOW, SHOCKING ENDING! I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT TATIANA'S FLASHBACK IS A TRUE STORY ! WHEN MY GRANDPA DIED 7 YEARS AGO, MY FRIEND, MIKE, DID EXACTLY THAT TO HELP ME NOT BE UPSET. AND, HE ACTUALLY BECAME MY FIRST CRUSH AFTER THAT! SHOULD I LET THAT HAPPEN WITH JAMES AND TATIANA? **

**SO I NEED REVIEWS! ALSO … I STILL WANT TO KNOW WHO YOU THINK TATIANA KISSED! JUST SEND ME WHO YOU THINK SHE KISSED, AND I'LL TELL YOU YES OR NO! PLEASE REVIEWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SO, I DECIDED ON TELL YOU ! SO, CAN I GET A DRUM ROLL PLEASE…. *DRUM ROLL* AND IT WAS…. AND… YOU HAVE TO WAIT TIL THE END :DDDD ! I PROMISE I'LL TELL YOU ! AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE JUST GOING TO GO TO THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE TO FIND OUT… YOU SMART ;) ! ENJOY!**

I stayed at James' house for a while longer. We didn't do much, just talked and watched TV, but it felt like old times. After an hour, James got a text from Logan, asked where he was. James looked over at me, as if asking to call them over. I smiled and nodded my head, which then he did too.

James called the boys back, telling them to go to his house and that I was here. I smiled at him, then I retreated to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror for a long time, thinking. What am I going to do with him in the room? Should I just play it cool? Act like nothing happened? Yeah, let's go with that!

Finally, the door opened to the three of them, all with smiling faces. They all walked in, all telling us different stories.

"You won't believe what happened today?" they all said in one voice.

"What?" me and James asked in unison.

"My date with Camille went—"

"I found a puppy on the—"

"I bought this amazing hockey stick at—"

All that was jumbled into one, making it hard to hear what they were saying. James and I looked at each other with a questioning look. Then we turned back to the guys and held our hands out to make them stop talking.

"Whoa, slow down." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, we can't hear you."

"Sorry," they said, their eyes looking down. Me and James smiled at our friends, knowing that they were too excited to speak. After standing in the living room for a long time, we decided to walk into James' room. James then ordered pizza, and we sat down and talked some more.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Logan asked with a devious grin. I started to blush, not that anything happened, but the fact that he thought that made me embarrassed.

"No, but if you want…" James said flirtatiously to me, looking at my smiling face. I looked over to Kendall, whose face dropped. I gave a shy smile over to him, letting him know that he was joking.

"I mean, we can go into another room." James kept the act going, making me laugh. That's classic James, always being a flirt.

"Hey, guys," Kendall said abruptly, "Lets find something else to do instead of flirt, huh?"

"Fine, jeez Kendall, chill." James said, protecting his cool. I could tell though that he was getting angry at him. I turned away from the boys, looking out James' large window.

"Hey, guys, lets go to the movies!" I said, noticing that storm clouds were coming our way. They all turned to what I was looking at, seeing the clouds for themselves.

"Sure, it doesn't look like we are doing anything else anyway." Logan said with a sign. I smiled at them, knowing that they were going to do what I wanted.

~~Skip 4 hrs~~

(SORRY FOR DOING THIS, BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING INTERESTING! BUT NOW WE ARE GETTING TO THE GOOD PART)

I walked into my house after the movie, turning my head around to see if I can find my dad. Sure enough, he was in his office, typing away at the computer. I walked in, hoping to find him happy, he wasn't.

"Where were you?" he asked, his voice stern. I signed, knowing where all this was going.

"Out with the guys."

"Really, cause didn't I tell you to _not_ be with them?"

"And didn't _I _tell you that u need to respect them and realize that they are nice guys?" I snapped back sarcastically.

"We are not talking about me right now; we are talking about how you disobeyed me."

"I don't get it! You didn't have a problem with them when I was little, now all of a sudden you hate them! Why?"

"They are boys, and boys hurt girls, no matter how long they have known them."

"Why would you know that, huh? Is it because you did the same thing?"

"This is not the time for you to question my past."

"No, it's exactly the right time! Ever since mom left, you have been nothing but overprotective!"

"I have not been _over_protective, I have been a father, something those boys don't have!" this hurt me just as much as it would hurt the guys. James' dad left him when he was little; never really getting a chance to know him, and Kendall's dad is fighting in Iraq. And my dad knows this, so why would he say something like that.

"That was low, dad, even for you." I said, running up into my room. I saw him sign in aggravation and go into the living room. I ran into my bedroom, jumping on the bed and crying my eyes out. If only my mom was here, she would know how to handle dad. She would know enough not to hurt me, but why did she have to leave? It was my dad's fault, he should have left that night, not her!

_I was sitting in my room, listening to music. My short, bob-cut hair almost touched my 11 year old shouldars. Everything seemed somewhat normal, until I heard glass shattering. Then I heard yelling and screaming, but I didn't know who started it. I made my way to my door, peaking my head out slightly to see what was going on downstairs._

"_I can't believe you! how could you do this to me?" I heard my mom cry._

"_It was an accident! It just happened, you know I wouldn't do something like that purposely."_

"_So you decided to kiss her? What have I done to deserve this?"_

"_Nothing! You're taking this way out of hand, it meant nothing!"_

"_Really, cause I think I'm reacting normally considering my husband was caught making out with his secretary! You're a jackass, and I never want to see you again!"_

"_What do you want me to do? Leave? Think again! I pay the mortgage, I'm the one that outs a roof over our heads, so if anyone should leave, it should be YOU!" his voice echoed to my room, the sound waves causing me to shed some stubborn tears._

"_Fine! Goodbye you fucking asswipe!" then I heard the front door slam shut. My emotions were going out of control, I just lost my mother. At the time I didn't understand what happened, and when I told my dad, he said it was her fault. But now I know._

"It was you," I yelled from my room. I heard my dad come up the stairs and before I knew it, he was standing in my doorway.

"What did I do?"

"You were the one that made mom leave! You kissed your secretary, then you kicked mom out! She didn't do anything, YOU'RE the monster!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, why the sudden ADD moment. This has nothing to do with why I'm mad at you. Yeah, I lied, yeah, I kissed the woman, but I had to live my life in such guilt."

"You caused all this, because of you, I didn't have a mother for 7 years!"

"So, many people don't have mothers, what makes you so special?"

"Because I could have been with her, not living under your roof and your rules! You know what, I'm leaving."

"And where do you think you're going?" he said as I walked out the door.

"To find mom." And with that, I walked out of the house with only my half died phone and a bottle of water. But I planned on going to Kendall's house before leaving.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said as I stood at his door.

"I got into a huge fight with my dad and I'm leaving."

"What? No, where do you think you're going?"

"To find my mom, I want to live with her instead."

"But, Tatiana, she's been gone for 7 years, how do you know if she's still alive?"

"I'm going to find that out. But first, I needed to do something before I left." He gave me a confused look, then nodded his head slowly.

"Sure, what is it?"

I took a deep breath and grabbed his shirt, pulling his lips onto mine. This felt 10000000 times more magical than that night playing truth or dare. We pulled away, me giving him a shy smile.

"Wait, why did you just kiss me?"

"Because I want you to know that I…" the words couldn't come out. I knew what I wanted to say, but it was so hard to say it in words.

"I understand, now get inside, I'll help you find your mom." Then he led me inside, and I couldn't help but smile.

**YOU GUYS THOUGHT I WAS JUST GOING TO WRITE IT OUT, DIDYA? WELL, YOU HAD TO READ… AND IF YOU DID, YOU'D KNOW THAT IT WAS (!#$%$#)! NOW, HOW WAS THAT? LOVED IT, HATED IT ? TELL ME! REVIEWW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY, SO YOU MIGHT BE UPSET AT WHAT IM GOING TO DO NOW… BUT THIS STORY IS OVER ))): IM REALLY SORRY! BUT TO MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY, IM GOING TO MAKE THIS AN EPILOUGE. SO ENJOYYY!**

A year has passed since I found my mom. It took me and Kendall 5 months of traveling and searching. We finally found her in Texas, living happily with my grandma. When I found her, I couldn't contain my happiness, I needed to get away from my dad, and now, I found her. Kendall decided to go home after this, for he was missing his home too. But before he could, I gave him one last kiss.

"Say goodbye to the others for me." I whispered to him.

"Of course, I hope you will be happy here. Please come and visit every once and a while." He said, forming tears in his eyes.

"Of course, and don't worry, I'll never forget about you guys." and with that, he left, and I haven't seen him since.

I was in my room, thinking about our adventure together, but strangely, their faces were getting harder and harder to recognize. I let out a small tear, because I have forgotten them… until now.

"Tatiana, there's people that want to meet you." I heard my mom yell for me. I walked out of my room, wiping the tears away and went to meet with my mom in the kitchen. There, stood before me was my childhood. Four beautiful men, all with smiling faces. Their eyes were pleading for me to remember them, but I didn't need them. I already knew.

"Guys…"


End file.
